


A Sin to Cherish

by pyromania2667



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Body Hair, Chest Hair, Consensual Sex, First Time, Frottage, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Muscles, One Shot, Original Character(s), Other, Personal Growth, Pubic Hair, Rough Body Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Difference, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromania2667/pseuds/pyromania2667
Summary: Gift for ThatOneGuy15I will say, I never knew too much about bayonetta angels, but Valon was too adorable for me to not want to write about him. I did my best, hope you enjoy!Cherish based off of Beloveds from Bayonetta:https://www.furaffinity.net/view/36651101/Valon belongs to: ThatOneGuy15https://www.furaffinity.net/view/33206546/
Kudos: 3





	A Sin to Cherish

The beloved sat at the ledge at the peak of the building, watching over the people within the city. Cherish was not a hearty fighter, his alabaster skin was brittle and he lacked the golden armor most of his fellow brethren had. What would be a perfectly pristine white body is lined with silvery strands, mockingly impersonating body hair. Along his face is his featureless white mask. Standing just over 10 feet tall, his stature was still impressively muscular, akin to most beloveds, but his body was still vulnerable without the traditional gold-trimmed angelic appearance.

Cherish has resigned himself to watching over the humans from afar, influencing them gently with his benevolent presence. Glints of light shone in the corner of his view, Cherish turned around only to meet a fellow companion. Being motionless for so long, it took minor difficulty to regain movement, but it didn’t take much effort to give attention to his new company.

Valon stood at the center of the roof just over 9 feet tall with a modestly slender physique. The virtue is adorned in a golden scarf, golden belt and loin cloth along with gilded features. His marble skin is covered with velvety purple body hair, very uncommon for virtues. He is regal in appearance, but his posture, while perfectly upright, is relaxed and casual.

“Here again?” Valon questioned, his voice ringing with a gentle chime to it.

The beloved stood silently

“I would ask if you’re keeping an eye out for something sinister, or perhaps just ensuring that the humans are being the best they can be, but I know that’s untrue. You’re lonely, I can see through your mask. That’s the one thing you cannot hide from me...”

Cherish winced beneath his mask, he was lonely, he enjoyed watching the humans dawdle in their daily lives. “Yes.” Cherish responded.

Valon gave Cherish a reassuring glance, even behind his gilded mask, the virtue’s eyes could still convey emotion.

“Come, let’s explore, shall we? I’ll always appreciate the chance of a more… hands on demonstration. Call it curiosity.”

Cherish thought for a moment, he could not remember anyone by the name Curiosity.

“Let’s go, you oaf. We don’t have to intervene, we can take time to appreciate and explore. Wouldn’t you like to spend time with me rather than being alone up here?”

Cherish nodded, adjusting his mask as it slipped slightly, he would rather not be alone.

Valon held out his golden claws, gesturing for Cherish to grasp it. Cherish reaches his corpulent marble hand forward. Valon wraps his hand around Cherish’s large index finger.

“I’ve been practicing, let’s see how well things go this time.”

Cherish felt uneasy, but held his concerns, Valon was growing increasingly excited about his magical prowess. Portals will soon but nothing but a reflexive ease to him.

A brief draw within Purgatorio became reality, the portal was stable, barely large enough to fit Cherish’s considerably wider frame. From the peak of the building onto the street before them. It was mid day in the town, buildings hummed with still life. Being so close to people was different than watching from afar. The humans couldn’t see angels within their realm, although they were faded, they are still perceivable to Cherish and Valon.

“It’s always fascinating to be up close to humans,” Valon states, “but don’t touch a thing. I’m sure you remember, but I’d rather err on the side of caution.”

“To err is human.” Cherish states softly.

Valon holds in his laughter, “Yes, fair enough.” He spends a moment admiring the scenery from the ground level, “It is incredible, how fascinatingly mundane everything is.”

Cherish glances toward Valon, he pulls his index away from Valon’s grasp. “Is something wrong, friend?” Valon asks

“Uncertain…” Cherish responds

Valon peers at Cherish, but he drops it quickly, “Come on, there’s more to see, let's keep moving, shall we?”

Valon grabs Cherish by his massive index finger again, his svelte fingers dwarfed by Cherish’s mere finger tips.

Valon continues dragging Cherish through the town, pointing out every little detail that fascinates him. Cherish is lost, but does his best to appease his friend and appear interested.

Hours pass as the two stroll through the city, unfortunately Valon couldn’t bring Cherish into any buildings due to his sheer size, but peering through open doors and windows was enough to appease Cherish’s own curiosity.

Valon approaches a human, while they’re not quite in the same realm of existence, Valon is still able to see the man standing before him. The man moves like water before them, flowing and barely stable, surging forward in lapses of paces.

“It’s always interesting to see the humans up close, I wonder if they can even tell we’re here sometimes.”

“Influence.” Cherish replies

“What? Oh! Right! Your influence. I can see the light from you, shining off your silvery strands.”

Cherish folds his arms, trying to make himself appear smaller.

“Don’t be shy, it’s endearing.”

Cherish rubs his arms slowly, unsure of himself.

“Besides, you still have your influence. The people seem to smile a little more when you’re here. I can tell that your good aura is making their day just a little better.”

Cherish readjusts his mask after unfolding his dense arms.

“Come, let’s just admire the people around us, it’s nice to just sit back and watch, right?”

Cherish nods, “Let’s do.”

After a few hours, the sun begins to wane as the street steadily loses its crowd.

Cherish looks toward Valon with a glint of excitement in his eyes, curling his clawed index finger around Valon’s hand. Valon quickly turns around to his companion, “Oh, what’s the matter, Cherish?”

Cherish tugs on Valon’s hand, “Surprise.” He whispers.

Valon smirks, “Fair enough, lead the way, friend. I think this little expedition to the town was a fun little experiment.”

Cherish is brimming with excitement as he drags Valon from the village. The two tread along a gravel trail before eventually coming across a barn. The barn is old and unkempt, but Cherish seems to be trembling in anticipation at the sight of it.

“A barn?” Valon questions, “Interesting, the thought failed to cross my mind… I like it, It’s comfortable.”

Cherish is beaming, his mask lifts up just enough to reveal the monstrous maw beneath it. Valon returns the smile, “You’re fond of this place, that’s very nice. I can’t say I remember this barn.”

“Not lonely,” Cherish mutters, “cozy here with you.”

Valon reaches toward Cherish’s hand, rubbing it gently, “It’s nice to be here with you as well. I’m glad you wanted to show me this place.” The virtue glances around, eyeing a large pile of hay. He spreads his arms out before falling back down onto the hay, disturbing the barn as strands of hay fly through the air.

Cherish chortles softly as Valon snickers to himself, “Well, that was kind of fun, I can see why you like this place!”

Cheris eyes Valon on the hay pile beneath him. He stretches his hulking arms out wide, Valon quickly realizes his predicament and rolls out of the way before being squashed underneath the beloved.

“Woah there, big guy! I appreciate the enthusiasm, but you’re a lot bigger than I am, you could easily crush me.”

Cherish rests his massive hand over Valon’s head, gently caressing hair.

Valon rolls his eyes, “Again with the hair?” He mocks teasingly

“Soft.” Cherish snickers, now lying supine.

Valon sighs, “Well, the hay is also kind of comfortable to lie on, perhaps we could spend a moment here before we get back to our duties.”

All it takes is a single spark.

A flash of light surges, at the base of Cherish’s silvery treasure trail, a light gleams, illuminating the barn.

Valon quickly jumps up from the hay, “Cherish, are you..? I’ve never..!”

If beloveds could blush, Cherish definitely would be doing so. His marble skin stiffens in shock, he has lost control of himself and had no intentions on doing what his body is suggesting.

“Oh Cherish…” Valon reassures, “I never would’ve thought you felt this way.” Valon glances over at the apparent phallus that Cherish has unwillingly manifested. It is a pristine while marble color, reaching about 10 inches in length and just over 3 inches in girth.

“Sin.” Cherish responds, covering his face.

“It’s okay,” Valon states, “To err is human, as you were once just so. That doesn’t inherently make you wrong or sinful, it makes you, you. It makes you my friend, Cherish” Valon spends a brief moment rubbing his claws along Cherish’s shaft. Despite his marble-like body, his erection is not as coarse, rather soft and pliable, sensitive to touch. The unmistakable flesh of a throbbing erection.

“Valon…” Cherish mumbles beneath his mask, lowering his hands.

Valon holds up a finger, shushing him quietly, losing his grasp over his length. He crawls up the muscular beloved’s body, straddling him with his svelte marble frame. Valon gently unclasps the golden belt tied around his waist, it falls onto Cherish’s chiseled muscular body with a dull thud before sliding off, quickly smothered by the pile of hay beneath them.

Valon, now straddled over Cherish’s massive torso, brings his gilded mask to meet with the featureless one covering the beloved. “Cherish… I’m not sure if I feel the same way about you, but I’m willing to give it a try… I can’t say that I don’t feel the same way.”

Valon spends a moment rubbing his mask affectionately against Cherish’s. A glint of light illuminates his marbled nether regions. The velvety hair that crawls along his abs are now connected with his own manhood that he manifested. Valon reaches down a hand, gently stroking all 8 inches of his length, he is little more than half the girth than his companion.

Cherish mumbles incoherently, to which Valon responds, “It’s okay, we’re doing this together.” Valon sighs salaciously, “It’s going to be my first time with someone else… I’ve used my portals on myself before, but… I’m happy my first time is with you.”

“Valon…” Cherish mumbles, pulling his mask away from Valon’s affectionate nuzzling. Valon gives him a weary glance.

“Yes?”

“Please.”

Valon nods, “I can see that you’re ready for this… Did you… you know, down there?”

Cherish nods sheepishly.

Valon gently caresses the underside of Cherish’s chin, causing him to stir beneath his touch, eager for more. The beloved’s gaping maw sighs with barely contained arousal underneath his mask.

Valon slides down Cherish’s chiseled muscular body, grabbing his own soft girth, he spends a moment stroking his length. Light illuminates within his hand, very quickly his entire length is lubed up. He aligns his length with Cherish’s tight hole, he’s ready for entry. Cherish reflexively loosens up, desperate to be filled.

Valon grabs onto Cherish by the waist as he slowly drives himself to penetrate his beloved. Cherish lets loose a deep, guttural moan as the virtue drives more of his length into his ass.

Valon begins panting softly, eager to drive more of his length into the tight hole clenching around his length. Cherish brings his hand down to stroke at his own length, golden luminescent streams of precum stream from the tip of his length. Valon brings his hand up to meet with Cherish’s grasp, stroking his length with him. He thrusts harder, causing Cherish to jump and clench onto him with more desperation. Valon can feel pressure building up, within his loins. He redoubles efforts, driving his dick deeper, ramming against Cherish’s prostate.

Cherish moans, losing control of himself as he lets Valon jerk himself off with his own hand. Valon could feel Cherish’s dick begin to twitch aggressively through his hands, pulsing with need, ready to release his load into the air. His own cock begins to throb as well, he’s so close now.

Cherish unloads a deep growl, thrusting his hips upward, cumming into the air and all over Valon’s mask. The pearly gold cum glint within the stray beams of light emerging from the barn.

Valon groans in pleasure as Cherish clenches tightly around his dick, trying to milk him of all his seed. With another thrust, Valon presses his hips against Cherish, cumming hard as he fills up his lover with every last drop he has to offer. Cherish happily contains the drips of cum flooding into his hole.

Cherish sighs contentedly, “Warm…” He mutters.

Valon smirks softly, rubbing his fingers along Cherish’s girth. He smears the beloved’s pearly cum all over his shaft, “You weren’t going to let me out of the fun, were you..?” Valon inquires.

Cherish stirs uneasily, “More..?” He asks.

Valon nods, “You better have some left for me, I don’t want to miss out on a thing, and neither should you. Afterall, I kind of gave myself a hole too, it would be a shame if you didn’t give me the chance.”

Cherish takes a deep breath as Valon climbs the massive angel, positioning himself just above his massive erection. Valon reaches down, his golden claws grasping around Cherish’s massive marble hands. He brings his massive fingers up to his waist, Cherish curls his grasp around his hips.

Valon spreads his ass open for Cherish, ready to be penetrated by the behemoth. Cherish slowly pulls Valon down his girth. Valon cries out in pleasure as his svelte frame is practically split in half by the monster. The excess cum Cherish has helps with penetration as Valon slowly slides deeper down his length.

Valon sinks deeper down the shaft, Cherish’s dick stretches his hole out until eventually Valon finds himself pressed against the beloved’s crotch. He didn’t think he’d be able to take Cherish’s monster even with practice on himself. To his own surprise, he managed to do so with some difficulty.

Cherish lets out a low moan, his grip around Valon tightens softly. Valon struggles to bounce on top of Cherish, he’s completely speared on his shaft, unable to do more than bounce softly on him. Precum drips from Cherish’s head, further lubing up Valon during his attempts to shift about.

Suddenly Cherish bucks hard against Valon, their marble bodies scrape against each other as Valon cries out in pleasure. Cherish’s grip curls around Valon’s ass, squeezing him gently, lifting him up and down his length as he slowly bucks into him. Valon curls his claws around his own length, gently stroking himself with the remains of his lube and cum

Valon clenches around Cherish’s girth, the excess lubrication allowing him to easily slide along his length as Cherish continues bucking into him. He maintains the gentle strokes in tandem with the gentle rocking up and down his body. Valon gropes at his fuzzy balls, fondling himself gently as he continues jerking off atop the hulk.

Soon enough, Cherish can feel his own orgasm approaching. His cock begins pulsating within Valon, ready to unleash another load deep within his hole. His thrusts grow faster, desperate, needy for more. Valon moans in pleasure as his thrusts rock him to his core, his dick letting loose a steady stream of pre. Without warning, Cherish drops Valon onto his length, gravity forces him down, completely spearing him on the massive erection. Valon cries out in a mix of pain and ecstacy. Cherish gives one more powerful thrust, unleashing waves of cum into the depths of Valon’s ass.

His own orgasm is triggered, Valon shoots several jets of cum onto Cherish’s abs. Valon spends a moment adjusting to his predicament, panting heavily from such an intense orgasm.

Cherish relaxes, lying flat on his back, Valon still completely held by his erection, still at full mast. Valon attempts to relax, but he’s held in place by the still throbbing manhood. Pearly cum leaks from his ass, dripping down onto Cherish’s marble skin.

“That was… Oh Cherish, you’ve completely wrecked me…” Valon groans, rubbing his abs, the faint outline of Cherish’s pole eminent from within him.

Cherish gently kneads his own balls, the silvery strands of pseudo hair line his taint as he begins to fondle himself.

“Are… are you not done..? Do you still have more? I’m not sure I can take another round…” Valon states nervously.

Cherish lifts Valon up from his massive length, cum leaks out from his abused hole onto the beloved’s silvery pubes. He presses Valon against his thick erection.

“More…” Cherish begs.

Valon is unsure of what to do, but before he can think, Cherish bucks against him. His precum soaked dick scrapes against Cherish’s larger erection.

“Do that again…” Valon asks.

Cherish bucks against Valon once more, enjoy the pleasure of feeling his own length rub against Valon’s.

“Mmph… that feels good, so good…” Valon sighs.

“Please…” Cherish begs, bucking against him softly. Valon joins in as well, bucking onto him, rubbing his glans along Cherish’s thick shaft. Cherish grips the both of their erections within his meaty claws, holding them together tightly, growling softly.

“Yeah, right there, Cherish, keep going, it feels so good…” Cherish’s bucking becomes gentler as he focuses on jerking both of their cumslicked dicks within his grasp.

Valon desperately wraps his own claws around Cherish’s, leaning onto him, bucking softly within his grasp, frotting his length with him.

Cherish gives out another deep, guttural moan, steadily dripping out a stream of pearly cum. Valon moans softly as well, his own orgasm not as powerful as it was before, but their mixed cum pools onto Cherish’s groin.

Cherish’s torso heaves up and down with heavy breaths as he relaxes, releasing his grip on the two of them. The virtue continues rubbing himself gently against Cherish until both of their erections have finally died down.

The beloved pants, completely spent by the ordeal. Valon climbs up his muscular torso, still leaking bits of cum as he lies on top of his muscular lover. Cherish brings his arms up, wrapping Valon in a gentle hug.

“Well big guy,” Valon says, relaxing within the embrace. “I’m glad we did this. I’ve never done anything like it before. It will be our little secret.”

“Secret…” Cherish mutters. “Love you. Love secrets…”


End file.
